Of Bow Ties and Blue Eyes
by AndroidKittens
Summary: So basically, Rin's bored, and she won't go outside since there's no one to hang with. Her dad can't take it and proposes to her a challenge she is willing to accept. She meets Len, a boy who just happens to love being outside. Slowly, she starts going outside more and more. Noncest. Rated T. First FanFiction. Read it. I might change the name.
1. How to get a drawing software

**Update: So I decided to edit it.**

**First Fanfiction.**

**Yay. Don't hurt me.**

**Noncest. No no.**

**Ok, read story. Bye.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 1.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

(^・ω・^ )**_Rin_**(^・ω・^ )

"Rinny, get out of bed. You need to go outside." Dad stepped into my room, sitting on my bed squishing my tiny feet.

"Don't call me that."

"I will if I want."

I groaned.

"Dad, I'm not going outside. There's no one to hang out with at all. Miki's staying at her grandmother's for two weeks, and Gumi's on vacation. Both of my best friends are gone, and there's nothing to do around here. Again, I'm not going outside." I continued to watch a really detailed speed drawing on YouTube. "Dad can I get a drawing software?"

"What the hell is a drawing software?"

It's in the name. What the hell is it not?

"Well, whatever it is, you're not getting it. You haven't proved that you can use this… Whatever. Since when was the last time you touched your sketchbook? Let alone draw?" He picked up the sunny yellow sketchbook off my dresser. I haven't touched that thing since I was twelve.

"But Dad~. I really want this drawing software though. I know I haven't drawn anything in a long time, but I haven't had inspiration in the longest. Nothing seems to come in mind anymore. Everything is drawn on the computer these days. Can I draw this on the computer?" I quickly pulled up one of the drawings I saved.

It showed a girl that kind of resembled a pixie surrounded by water. She's reaching out for something, I don't know what. It was a very detailed drawing indeed, and I met those standards of drawing, but I could never draw something like that.

I don't have the drawing software to do it.

"Rinny, please. You can do that in a sketchbook."

"Don't call me that."

"I will if I want to."

"Then you draw that, if you think it's so easy. But warning dad: it's not. If I can't draw something like this in a sketchbook, then I know you can't."

"Ok, you got me there. But, I have a proposition for you. If you can fill this whole sketchbook," he tapped the sketchbook. "then you can get this drawing software."

"Well alright then! I'll start right now!"

"NOT SO FAST. There are a few rules." He smirked. Great, if Dad smirks you know you're in for a bad time.

"Alrighty then. What are the rules, your daddyness?"

"I like that, you should use that more often." He chuckled. "Back to the rules."

"RULE NUMBER ONE: They all have to be detailed. I don't want any stick figures, I don't want any sloppy work. I want it to be neat. Appealing to the eye, Miss Rinny-Rin."

"Don't call me that."

"I'm your father, if I call you Rinny-Rin, then you know what that's your name. RULE NUMBER TWO: You can't skip one page. You can't rip anything out, or no drawing software. At all."

"I don't like ripping out pages in my book anyway. Continue on."

"Alright, last rule."

Dad took a deep breath.

"You have to go outside every day from now on."

"NUHHHHHHH."

"Sorry Rinny-chan. The rules are the rules. Break one of them, and no drawing software for you."

"Why do you keep calling me that?"

"It's fun. Deal with it."

Great. Now I have to go outside. Or I won't get the drawing software I want. This is bad.

"Am I allowed to walk around the neighborhood?"

"As long if you're back by eight o'clock."

Ok, maybe not too bad.

I sighed. "Fine, I'll go outside. And I'll use my sketchbook. And I'll start drawing more. Can you leave me alone now? It's Sunday, and even if it is summer, I still hate Sundays."

"As you wish, your highness." Dad bowed mockingly before walking out of the room.

I picked up the sketchbook that was rested on top of my legs.

Drawing… Huh. I opened the sketchbook to the first page, which showed a drawing I drew a while back of my cat, Jinx.

I really sucked when I was twelve didn't I?

I opened up to a new page, and thought about what to draw.

After a while though, I got bored, shut my sketchbook with frustration, and got in the shower so I could go outside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Well, that's chapter one for ya.**

**I told you, first FanFiction.**

**Please rate and review. I will see you later.**


	2. Rinny is a cute nickname

**Hey guys, what's your favorite Vocaloid?**

**I like too many.**

**Well, onward to CHAPTER 2.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

As quickly as I got in the shower, I got out. After I took my shower, I picked out a pair of very short jean shorts and an orange tank top, and decided to leave my hair down with no accessories, leaving the ribbon that I usually tie around my hair on my dresser. I grabbed my sketchbook and a couple of pencils before trotting downstairs.

"HEY DAD, GUESS WHAT? I'M GOING OUTSIDE." I warned him so he'll know I'm gone.

"WELL GOOD FOR YOU."

"THANKS." I slipped on a pair of black sneakers before heading out.

The first thing that I thought when I stepped foot outside my house was to go back in.

I don't like outside.

But I want this drawing software. I really do.

I had to fight the urge to slip back into my home as I finally got some courage to step off my porch and into the hot sun. I started following a side of the sidewalk, clutching my sunny sketchbook in my right hand.

Time to explore.

I looked around a little before I made the decision of cutting across the golf field near my house, even though I really did regret that decision because I almost got hit by a golf ball and cussed out by an old guy.

I then started following a trail, a skinny one at that.

Following the trail, I saw a bunch of kids chasing each other.

"You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" said a girl with two small, jet black pigtails and a little red dress.

Behind her was a panting green haired boy, who looked real tired from running around. "Can we take a break, Yuki? I'm tired."

"Ok! You wanna get some cookies?"

"Yeah!"

I smiled. I love little kids.

I used to babysit for a while, but I got busier and busier and finally I couldn't babysit anymore. There was this one girl I used to babysit, and her name was Iroha. She was obsessed with Hello Kitty, and she had the cutest laugh. She would follow me around like a lost puppy, and ask me to carry her Hello Kitty plush toy. She loved her Hello Kitty plush toy. She only trusted certain people with it, because one: she was shy, and two: she loved that doll to bits and pieces. It was sweet that she trusted me. She made me really happy.

She finally moved away not too long ago, and I miss her as much as I miss my mother.

I got tired walking, and I finally ended up in a lake, surrounded by lots of beautiful flowers and trees.

I took in the scenery.

This place is absolutely beautiful.

Beautiful enough to draw…

Hmmm…

I immediately took out my sketchbook and opened up to a new page, drawing everything that's surrounding me. I started off with a sketch, proceeding to the detail.

"Nice drawing you got there."

"Nyahh~!" I flinched as I looked up at who said that.

Standing behind me was a boy that looked too much like me, except his eyes were a darker blue. He looked about my age as well, and he was kind of cute.

I felt some heat rise up to my cheeks, and as hot as it was out here, me blushing isn't making me feel any better.

"Dammit, you scared me. Please don't do that ever again," I got up, brushing imaginary dust off of me and smoothing out my top.

"Sorry," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's alright." I ran my fingers through my blonde locks, trying to push the bangs out of my face, but sadly failing when they returned back in front of my face.

"I haven't seen you around. Did you just move here or something?" he asked.

"No, I just don't like to go outside." I admitted.

"I see…" He hung his head down, and I can tell he was blushing as well. "So umm… What's your name?"

"Kagamine Rin. You?"

"Strange… Kagamine Len."

Well, as much as I didn't expect that, I really wouldn't be surprised, considering the fact that we had the same blonde hair and we had blue eyes, and we were about at each other's height, though he's taller by maybe an inch or two. Hell, we could be pulled off as twins, maybe even mirror images…

"Are you like, my long lost brother or something?" I asked. I hope not. I don't want a guy that I think is cute to be like my brother or twin or cousin of some sort.

"No, my parents showed me a highly graphic video of my mom giving birth to me, and only me…" Len shivered at the memory, knowing he'll probably never get that out of his head no matter how much he gets brainwashed.

I can't blame him.

Who would want to watch their mother give birth to you?

"Moving on now. How old are you?" he asked.

"I'm sixteen."

"I'm seventeen."

"Oh…" I regretted saying that, because both of us were silent, resulting in an awkward moment.

Len finally broke the silence between us.

"So, I'm guessing you like drawing..?"

"Well, yeah. I haven't really drawn in a while, though. My dad said if I fill this whole sketchbook up with nicely drawn pictures, and go outside more, then I can have the drawing software I've dreamed of."

Len looked up, deep in thought. Finally, he said, "Draw me."

I literally almost choked. "What?"

"Draw me. I've never been drawn before." Len said. "Plus, drawings fascinate me. Plus, your drawings are pretty, as pretty as you actually."

That last comment brought heat to my cheeks. Besides my dad, I've never really had someone say that to me before.

"So you're trying to flatter me. It's not gonna work, Len."

"Oh, so it won't work? I see you blushing Rinny."

"Don't call me that! And I'm not blushing!"

"Ok Rinny." He smirked.

I shot him a glare, but he just smirked even wider. Damn he was cute…

"So will you draw me?"

"Sure."

Time went by real fast, because by the time I was finished, I realized the sun was going down and it was almost eight.

"Shit! I gotta get home. Sorry Len, but I'll be going now." I quickly got up and started heading home.

"Do you need for me to walk you home? This neighborhood can get pretty dangerous at night with gangs." Len suggested. I thought it was sweet that he offered to walk me home.

"Sure. I honestly don't mind."

"Ok then." And so we started to my house.

And there is another awkward moment, unfortunately.

I shifted my gaze over at Len. His hands were deep in his cargo shorts' pockets and his head hung down. He had a stern look on his face, like he was in deep thought.

"Hello…" I said.

On cue, his head popped up and his eyes went wide for a moment. Then he looked back at me, suddenly calming down.

"Oh, sorry Rin. I was just thinking," he said, chuckling a little, like he was nervous.

"Is there anything wrong?" I asked.

He waved his hands in front of my face frantically. "No, no. Nothing's wrong Rinny."

"Didn't I tell you to not call me that? Lenny," I said, adding some emphasis on the word 'Lenny'.

He looked up, "Why not Rinny? And by the way, love the new nickname."

I shot him a glare before speaking. "Thanks, I made it just for you. And I hate it, makes me seem like a little toddler." I looked back at him, and this huge smirk appeared across his face.

"How about I call you Rinny-Rin?"

"No."

"Rin-Rin?"

"No."

"Rinnykins?"

"No!"

"Hmmm… How about I call you cute?"

He should really stop this. It's making me show off a side I never really showed.

"There goes that flattering again, Len."

"Well, why not? You are cute, actually you're really, really pretty." He smiled nervously, the tiniest bit of pink tinting his cheeks.

You should stop being so cute and hot, Lenners. You're making me blush.

"Oh look we're home now! Gotta go Len, bye."

Before I could make it to the door, Len ran up to me.

"Do you think you can make it outside tomorrow?" Len asked.

"Maybe, if I'm not lazy." I answered.

"Ok, well see you tomorrow then, Rinny." He smirked before running off.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I shouted.

"BUT IT'S CUTE!" He shouted back.

I smiled at myself before letting myself into my house.

"So, did you draw something?" my dad asked.

"Yeah, I found this lake in the neighborhood. It was a pretty sight, so I decided to draw it."

"Oh, I've seen that lake when I go jogging in the morning."

"Alright, well I'll be up in my room dad."

"Mkay, love you."

"Love you, too."

I opened the door to my overly orange and yellow room, and plumped myself on my soft cushiony bed. My mind swirled with thoughts of Len, with his bright blue eyes and his spikey, blonde hair…

I smiled silently before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**Hey guess what guys?**

**I was on a trip to DC, and I SAW SOME PRETTY ROCKS.**


End file.
